Wedding Dress
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Takdir kembali mempertemukan kita setelah terpisah, melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dengan balutan wedding dress semakin membuatku mencintaimu/Oneshoot seadanya/SasuHina/Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Felicia Novresca a.k.a Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

Warning © OOC, typo dan jajarannya/ _Oneshoot_ /SasuHina/DLDR/ _Mind to Review?_

Summary © Takdir kembali mempertemukan kita setelah terpisah, melihatmu tersenyum bahagia dengan balutan _wedding dress_ membuatku semakin tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.

.

.

 **WEDDING DRESS**

.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku menutup mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri dari riuh dan keramaian Bandara Internasional Hashirama. Aku baru tiba dari Inggris, beberapa hal memaksaku kembali ke kota yang memiliki banyak kenangan yang tidak akan ku lupakan sepanjang hidupku. Konoha, kota tempatku melakukan hal terbaik bersama teman-temanku, keluargaku dan seseorang yang telah menjadi sebagian dari diriku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang yang menjadi alasan utamaku kembali ke Konoha. Dari kejauhan, seseorang dengan senyuman manis melambaikan tangan padaku, senyuman yang masih sama dengan senyuman terakhir kali aku melihatnya 5 tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya, pandangan matanya, semuanya... tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tak ku hiraukan protes yang ditujukan padaku, aku tetap mendorong beberapa orang yang menghalangi langkahku.

" _Welcome back_ " katanya sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang selalu ingin ku lihat setiap hari, senyum yang mungkin akan melukaiku, matanya sedikit berair saat menatapku berdiri di hadapannya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, ku raih tubuh mungilnya lebih dekat dengaku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat, aroma parfumnya masih seperti 5 tahun lalu saat terakhir kali aku memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ia membalas pelukanku dengan lembut, tak terasa air mata menetes pelan dari sudut mataku.

"Apa kabar?" tanyaku pelan, aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah.

"Aku masih seperti yang dulu" suaranya yang pelan dan lembut membuatku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

Dia melepaskan pelukanku, mata ungunya menatap dalam-dalam _onyx_ yang sekarat karena merindukannya.

" _Dont cry..."_ tangan putihnya mengusap mataku yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku hanya terharu saat Tuhan kembali mempertemukanku dengan Hyuuga Hinata, 5 tahun berpisah dengan orang yang kucintai bukan hal mudah" Aku berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Sasuke..." dia menatapku dengan rasa tak percaya bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

.

.

.

Aku mengemudikan mobil _Merchedes Benz_ yang ia bawa untuk menjemputku, sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara menuju rumahku kami membicarakan banyak hal yang pernah kami lalui bersama.

Aku yang menggendongnya saat kakinya terkilir, aku yang bersamanya saat hujan turun, aku yang menemaninya sampai ia berhenti menangis saat nilai mata kuliahnya dapat B+, aku yang memberinya hadiah sepatu roda saat ia ulang tahun, aku yang menemaninya menonton film _Cinderella_ yang tidak aku sukai, aku yang pertama kali menciumnya.

Aku... aku yang selalu bersamanya.

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pertama dan mungkin gadis terakhir yang kukenalkan pada Ibuku, gadis yang tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencintainya, gadis yang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya aku bisa merasa tenang, gadis yang selalu mendukung dan mempercayaiku saat semua orang melangkah menjauhiku, gadis yang membuatku tidak bisa mencintai gadis lain selain dirinya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpanya?

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk melakukan sesuatu bersamanya. Aku menatap pantulan diri di cermin, tidak ada yang berubah dariku. Aku masih mempertahankan model rambut yang ia sukai dariku, aku mengenakan kemeja warna biru, warna kesukaannya. Aku masih Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya saat kuliah berlangsung, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berusaha menjadi apa yang diinginkannya. Jika takdir berkata lain, lalu mengapa aku harus mencintainya sedalam ini?

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau tetap di Inggris" Ibu memelukku saat aku akan keluar rumah.

" _Its okay, Mom_ " Aku menepuk pelan punggung Ibu saat Ibu mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Ibu tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Sasuke.." Ibu melepaskan pelukannya, ia memegang kedua bahuku, aku tahu Ibu berusaha menguatkanku.

"Aku tidak apa, Bu" Aku tersenyum lalu pergi menggunakan mobilku, mobil yang memiliki banyak kenangan bersamanya. Aku mendengarkan lagu lama yang menjadi favorit kami berdua, lalu perlahan-lahan hanya bayangnya yang mengisi kepalaku.

.

.

.

" _Ohayo..._ " katanya menunduk menatapku dari balik kaca mobil. Aku membalas senyumannya, mungkin aku memang bodoh membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini tapi dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis selalu membuatku melakukan apapun untuknya

Dia menceritakan banyak hal, masa-masa yang ia lewati saat kami berpisah. Masa-masa sulit yang ia lewati saat aku ke Inggris, masa-masa saat ia berusaha melupakanku.

Aku mengemudikan mobil melewati beberapa jalan dan beberapa tempat yang berkesan saat kami masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Tak jarang kami tertawa bersama saat mengenang hal-hal konyol yang kami lakukan bersama teman-teman. Mengapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu?

' _Take me back to the start_ ' doaku yang mungkin tidak pernah terkabul, aku hanya ingin kembali ke awal saat pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Setelah puas mengelilingi Konoha, berdasarkan instruksi darinya aku mengemudikan mobil menuju sebuah toko pakaian ternama di Konoha. Aku berusaha menenangkan suasana hatiku yang mulai kacau saat ia mengajakku turun dari mobil menuju toko pakaian tersebut.

Ia merangkul lenganku saat kami berjalan memasuki toko, kami memberikan salam dan di balas dengan senyum hangat oleh staff yang berjaga di toko tersebut.

"Wah, kalian pasangan yang serasi" ujar seorang staff yang mengantar kami menuju pakaian yang telah dipesan Hinata.

Kata-katanya menggores sedikit luka dihatiku, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandangku, Hinata menggenggam erat tangan kiriku, aku berusaha mengabaikan perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk.

"Aku pesan yang ini, bagaimana menurutmu?" Hinata menunjuk boneka yang mengenakan _Wedding Dress_ yang ia pesan untuk pernikahannya beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau pasti sangat cantik saat mengenakannya, sayang sekali seseorang tidak bisa berdiri bersamamu di altar saat mengucap ikrar suci" aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, ia menunduk. Aku tahu, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" _Gomen nee,_ Sasuke..." bisiknya pelan.

Mungkin aku laki-laki paling tidak tahu diri di dunia. Aku, orang mencintai seorang gadis yang akan menikah dengan orang lain dan aku mengantarnya memilih gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakannya saat pernikahannya beberapa hari lagi.

Aku mengemudikan mobil menuju sebuah salon langganan Ibu, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar merelakannya bahagia bersama orang lain.

"Uchiha-san, kapan datang?" sapa seorang karyawan salon yang memang sudah mengenalku. Aku bercakap-cakap dengannya, memintanya melakukan sesuatu. Karyawan salon tersebut mengangguk dan memintaku untuk menunggu.

Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat Hinata mengenakan gaun pengantinnya lengkap dengan dandanan khas seorang pengantin wanita.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Aku tahu, dia sudah mulai berpikiran yang tidak baik terhadapku, belum lagi saat aku mampir ke sebuah toko membeli setelan jas hitam.

Mobilku berhenti di depan studio foto yang terkenal di Konoha. Aku tak melepaskan genggaman tanganku di tangannya, aku memintanya menungguku mengganti pakaian.

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya kita memang sepasang pengantin yang sangat serasi" Aku tersenyum saat berdampingan dengannya menggunakan setelan jas hitam. Dia menangis, lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis.

"Sasuke... kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu" Dia menatapku dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan tangisnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya memandangi wajahnya. Wajah yang mungkin tidak bisa ku lihat lagi.

"Kau harus bahagia bersama seorang gadis yang sangat mencintaimu" Tangisnya pecah, ia memegang kedua lenganku, berusaha meyakinkanku sekaligus berusaha menguatkanku.

Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Ibu, dua wanita terbaik dalam hidupku berusaha menguatkanku. Entah mengapa, semakin mereka menguatkanku semakin aku merasa lemah dan tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke. Meski kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama tapi kita berdua tetap harus hidup bahagia..." Dia sesenggukan mengusap air matanya yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Aku memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya seperti yang selalu aku lakukan.

"Hinata... ku pikir hanya nilai B+ yang bisa membuatmu menangis" Aku mencium dahinya, mencium matanya agar tidak meneteskan air mata lagi. Aku tidak memperdulikan fotogragfer yang kebingungan melihat kami.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke. Hentikan semua ini, aku tidak bisa melukaimu lebih dari ini" bahunya bergetar dalam pelukanku, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang ku rasakan, karena itulah aku masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia tidak ditakdirkan untukku.

Aku mengajak Hinata ke studio foto untuk mengambil gambar menggunakan _wedding dress-_ nya. Kami berfoto dengan berbagai pose, tersenyum, tertawa... kami melakukan semuanya seolah-olah kami memang sepasang pengantin yang akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, hal terbesar dalam hidupku telah tiba. Aku melakukan banyak hal selama hidupku, aku juara olimpiade Matematika, lulus UN dengan nilai sempurna dan masuk Universitas terbaik dengan jalur tes tertulis, melanjutkan perusahaan Ayah di Inggris, menjadi pengusaha muda terbaik dan masih banyak lagi tapi jika dibandingkan dengan hari ini aku merasa hal-hal tadi bukan apa-apa.

Hal terbesar dalam hidupku adalah merelakan gadis yang ku cintai menikah dengan orang lain, bahagia bersama orang lain, berkeluarga dengan orang lain, dan melewati hari tua bersama orang lain.

Hinata dan orang yang dijodohkan dengannya berdiri di atas altar, mengucapkan ikrar suci dan bertukar cincin. Aku tersenyum bahagia, Hinata selalu tampak cantik dengan apapun yang dikenakannya, hari ini di sebuah Gereja, tempat tersuci yang pernah ku tahu, aku melihat Hinata mengenakan _wedding dress_ putih yang memperlihatkan bahu mungilnya, aku tak bisa melepas pandangan dari pesona cantiknya. Di sisinya, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang telah ia ceritakan padaku.

Di relung hatiku yang paling dalam, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Hinata. Aku berharap, ia selalu tersenyum seperti ini hingga hari tuanya nanti. Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku seperti ini?

Semua prosesi telah selesai, aku berdiri dari kursiku. Semua orang menatapku, aku berjalan pelan menuju sepasang pengantin yang sedang berbahagia di atas sana, aku berjalan seperti biasanya seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Hinata tersenyum menatapku, aku juga membalas senyumnya. Dia tampak sangat bahagia, aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia setelahnya.

" _Kekkon omedetou..._ " kataku memberikan setangkai bunga lily, bunga kesukaannya.

" _Arigatou.._ " Dia menerima bunga dariku, matanya kembali berair.

"Siapa?" pengantin pria bertanya padaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang paling mencintai Hyuuga Hinata"

Aku membalik badanku, melangkah keluar dari Gereja. Berbahagialah, Hinata. Selamat menempuh hidup baru. Aku selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Inspired by © Tae Yang – _Wedding Dress_


End file.
